The Best Birthday Present
by Kyo
Summary: My contribution to Syaoran's Birthday! A bit early I know... It's Syaoran's birthday, and he is spending the day with the love of his life... PG just in case. Very SS


"Go __

My first One Shot. It's about Syaoran's Birthday. If you don't understand something you should read my fic "Elements." Well, on with the fic.

****

The Best Birthday Present

A fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Go! Syaoran! Go!" The lithe cheerleader yelled to the top of her lungs. Her bright spirit seemed to lighten everything around her. An all that spirit was directed sorely to a single person. Her hidden love: Syaoran. 

Soon, very soon, was going to be his birthday, and Sakura had a surprise for him. It was going to be intimate, him, her, Tomoyo, and maybe Eriol. After all, she couldn't keep out her best friend's boyfriend. And Eriol was a good guy, even if Syaoran disliked him.

Nothing formal, no, he wouldn't like anything formal. They were spending the day at the amusement park. Simple as it might sound, or childish if you like, they had spent great moments there, some she would forever cherish in her heart.

"Hiragisawa!" The Little Wolf called as he kicked the ball hard to make a long pass. Soccer was Syaoran's sport. He enjoyed being in control of the ball, he loved to make passes and goals. It was the perfect sport where you could be part of a team and at the same time, be yourself.

"Got it!" Eriol dominated the ball with his right knee and kept running toward the goal, evading some players as he passed. Even if Eriol was kind of new here, he had climbed steps quite quickly. He soon was one of the more respected soccer players of the school and he was the only one capable of keeping up with Li, star player and captain of the Soccer team.

Eriol advanced on one side, searching for a good opportunity to center the ball. Then he saw the right moment. As if sensing he needed space to center the ball, Li appeared from nowhere. Without a word, Eriol passed him the ball, which Li caught with ease with his chest. An instant after, the ball was in the net.

"And it is a goal ladies and gentlemen! The scoreboard is 3-0 and there is only one minute left and the party's over!" The commentator's voice was heard through out all the place. 

"Yatta! Good Job Syaoran!" Sakura praised as she jumped up and down, waving her pompoms in the air. Syaoran looked at her and blushed. He waved and she waved back. Most females sighed dreamily.

Tomoyo was videotaping every single scene and she was having a hard time trying to decide weather to film her best friend or her boyfriend. She decided to videotape her boyfriend. Eriol waved to her and she smiled sweetly at him, still filming him.

Syaoran had to admit that Hiragisawa had done a good job with that pass. He wasn't half bad, but he wasn't about to tell him.

"And they are out again. Yamata, from the home team has the ball. He passes to Tamaro, from Tamaro to Li. The captain has the ball and he advances to the goal. 30 seconds remain..." 

Syaoran ran with the ball at his feet, searching for the right moment to shoot.

"20..."

He couldn't shoot from the place he was, maybe one of his teammates...

"10..."

He spotted Hiragisawa. In the right spot at the right moment. "Hiragisawa!!"

"5...4...3..." The commentator called, with each passing second the tension increased.

Eriol dominated the ball and prepared to shoot, everything was clear...

"2..."

Eriol shot and it was...

"Goal!!! It is a goal at the last second of the game! And the score is a flattening 4-0! Home wins!"

Sakura cheered. Tomoyo cheered. The crowd cheered.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura clung to her Little Wolf like there was no tomorrow. She jumped like a maniac never letting go of his arm, and even if Syaoran was acting like he was annoyed, he really was enjoying all the attention.

Now that the game was over and the boys had gotten changed, Sakura and Tomoyo could congratulate them. Their ways of congratulating them was different, though. 

Sakura clung to his arm and congratulated him in a very childish way, that made Syaoran smile tenderly down at her. 

But Tomoyo clung to Eriol's lips. Literally. They were engaged in a making out session, and even of you shouted in their ears you would never be able to separate them. Only the lack of air could. Their two friends ignored them. After all, this was a frequent scene, they had gotten used to it already.

Sakura would kiss Syaoran and Syaoran would kiss Sakura, but they didn't know the other wanted to do that. Their love for each other was a secret only to each other. It was the most extended news in the whole school.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Sakura asked her companion, who was starting to get annoyed with the sucking noises the two lovebirds were doing. He wondered how they did to walk while they kissed... an unsolved mystery.

Syaoran turned his attention to the object of his affections, who was walking by his side, looking at the ground shyly. "I don't know. Whatever you want." He said while he studied the ground, same as she. Then he asked: "Why? Is there something special about tomorrow?" He asked. Sakura looked sharply at him, somewhat alarmed. "Syaoran... tomorrow is your birthday." She said softly, looking at him with concern.

Syaoran was taken aback by that answer. "It is?" He asked incredulously while he checked his watch. It read Sat 12. "It is..." Syaoran said softly. 

"How could you forget your birthday?" Sakura asked him, concerned and a little annoyed. 

"Well..." he shrugged. "I just did." 

Sakura's annoyance was forgotten in a second. "It doesn't matter! Tomorrow we will go to the amusement park!" She told him excitedly. "And there is nothing you can do about it." She said seriously, but her eyes were smiling.

Syaoran nodded lightly. He just couldn't believe he had forgotten about his birthday and she had remembered it. He was glad. 

"So tomorrow then?" Eriol asked from their backs, his arm around Tomoyo's waist. Sakura smiled at him and nodded. Syaoran knew Sakura wasn't interested in Eriol, and he knew Eriol wasn't interested in Sakura, but it made his blood boil anyway. As a result, Eriol smiled an innocent smile at him, a smile Tomoyo copied perfectly. He sweatdropped. This was freaking him out.

"Okay. At what hour?" Tomoyo asked, they all looked at Syaoran. He sweatdropped even more. "Er—is 10 alright?" He asked nervously, being the center of attention wasn't his favorite thing in the world.

They all nodded. "Okay! See you tomorrow!" And all of them parted ways.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran was lying on his bed. Thinking. Today was his birthday. His 18th birthday. It was very early still. Three and a half hours more before he had to meet with his friends. 

He sighed. 

He wanted so much than just a friend. He wanted to be able to hug her, to tell her that he loved her once and again. To tell her that he would never leave her and he would protect her with his life. 

She, only she. 

His angel. 

Sakura. 

But nooo.... He was too much of a coward to even try to tell her that he loved her. Yeah, a coward. How many times have he thought this same thing? Once, twice a day? For how much? Five or six years? Believe me, that was a lot of time and a lot of thoughts, and every time he thought of it he ended in the same place. _Someday..._

He was lying on his bed dressed in what he used to go to sleep. A T-shirt and boxers. July nights aren't made for anything else. He was still thinking of his dilemma when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. _Who could knock in my bedroom door, if I live alone? _He thought. _And how could a robber knock!!!???_ Due to the lack of a better explanation he decided to see who was it. He opened his door and found face to face with...

"Sakura!!!" He jumped backwards, while Sakura giggled breathlessly at his reaction. "What are you doing here?" He asked, embarrassed, not only of his reaction, but of his attire too.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle when he grabbed a pair of pants from his drawer and put them quickly, almost falling down in the process.

"You said I could come whenever I wanted. That's why you gave me a key, remember?" He didn't find anything to say. "Besides, is your birthday. I wanted to be the first one to say Happy Birthday to you! So here I am! Happy Birthday Syaoran!" Sakura hugged Syaoran and Syaoran didn't find anything to say again, so he hugged her back. "Thank You." He managed to stutter. Sakura let go of him and smiled sweetly. He couldn't get redder.

"You get some decent clothes, " It was possible. Syaoran turned redder at this statement, "and I'll make you a nice Happy Birthday breakfast, okay?" She winked. He nodded dumbly.

Syaoran took a shower and changed into some "decent clothes" as Sakura called them, these being a pair of blue jeans and forest green shirt with a Ying Yang design at the back that looked exactly like one that had Little Kazu, the stuffed animal he had given Sakura. (If you read "Elements", you will know what I mean)

He was greeted by pancakes, orange juice and milk. "I woke you up?" Sakura asked as she passed him the butter. He shook his head. "No, I was already up. Just thinking." He said. "About what?" She asked curiously. He shook his head again. "I'm not telling you." He said. Sakura pouted. "Why?" She asked stubbornly. "Don't start." He warned. Sakura pouted even more, but didn't query further. 

"Thank you for the breakfast." He said shyly, looking away. 

"It's already ten and a half! We will be late!" he said, looking at his watch. Unfortunately for Sakura she was still eating. "Hoe!" She gulped everything in one bite. 

Syaoran looked at her. "Someday you will choke." He told her. She stuck her tongue out and went out of the building, dragging him by the wrist.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"What took you so long?" An annoyed Tomoyo asked, but that didn't kept her from filming the Card Captors' entrance.

"We were eating breakfast." Sakura explained. 

"We?" Her best friend asked, a suspicious tone in her voice. Sakura blushed, Syaoran was too busy glaring daggers at Eriol to even notice, and Eriol was too busy smiling and innocent smile back to notice, either.

"I went to his apartment to be the first one to congratulate him." Tomoyo eyed her suspiciously, but didn't say anything, instead she smiled sweetly at Li. "Happy Birthday, Li" Tomoyo said. "Happy Birthday." Eriol followed with the innocent smile still plastered on his face. Syaoran nodded.

"Well, lets have some fun!" Tomoyo said. Sakura cheered in whole agreement.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Syaoran, you decide. Which first?" Sakura asked. Syaoran rolled the question in his mind for a second. _Where to go? I know!_ He grinned down at her almost evilly. "To the Tower of Terror." 

Sakura gasped and gulped. "To the Tower of Terror?" She asked softly. Eriol chuckled lightly and Tomoyo giggled breathlessly while she filmed her best friend's expression.

Syaoran almost felt sorry for her. He nodded anyway. Sakura gulped once more, but nodded. "Okay, to the Tower of Terror." 

Once they were there and they took their places in the wagon, Sakura lost all of her courage and started to fidget uncontrollably. That's when Syaoran started to feel guilty. 

__

I shouldn't have told her that I wanted to get here. 

But that way she clings to you! The positive part of his mind said. 

__

But she is suffering! Look how she fidgets! The negative part said. 

__

But she looks cute when she does that! The positive again. 

__

She looks cute all the time! The negative. 

__

Point taken.

"Sakura? Would you like to go to another game? We still can leave." He told her. Sakura shook her head nervously. "No, it's okay. I can handle it." Syaoran didn't believe her. "Are you sure?" He asked further. She nodded again, not looking at him in the eye. 

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at a thought that crossed his mind. "What is it?" Sakura asked just as they were starting to move. Sakura felt a lump on her throat.

"You can fight two Clow Cards at the same time without even flinching, but you can't handle a ride in an amusement park game." Sakura chuckled too. He was right, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought...

Sakura felt a hand in her shoulder, she turned around and saw... 

Frankenstein!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted an ear splitting shout. She hugged the Little Wolf with a teary face and sobbed a little. Syaoran did the best he could to comfort her... The poor Frankenstein was the most frightened, he had never heard someone shout so hard.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"That was so, so, so, so horrible!" Came Sakura's muffled complain, as she still had her face buried in Syaoran's chest. 

"It's over Sakura, see? No one is going to hurt you, and Frankenstein doesn't even exist." Syaoran tried again. Sakura didn't dare to let go of him.

"You saw the face of the poor Frankenstein guy when she shouted? It was so funny!" Tomoyo exclaimed, replaying the scene over and over. Syaoran shot death glares to them both. Eriol and Tomoyo stifled giggles, while the camcorder replayed the scream in it's tiny screen.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"But Sakura! That's for little kids!" Syaoran complained as he was being dragged to the carrousel. Sakura only stopped dragging him when they were in the line. "Pretty please?" She begged with a puppy face. Syaoran closed his eyes tight and didn't respond. 

"Come on! You made me get into the Tower of Terror!" She complained. 

"Me?" He asked incredulously. She nodded. "I asked you if you wanted to get off and you told me that you could handle it!" He said.

She pouted. Syaoran couldn't resist to that pout. "O man! Okay! I'll go to the carrousel with you." He said, defeated. Sakura cheered. "Arigatou, Syaoran!"

"Hai, hai." He responded and he looked away.

Outside the carrousel, Eriol and Tomoyo watched the whole scene. 

__

That descendant of mine is so easily defeated by a girl and so wonderfully difficult to be defeated in duel. Eriol thought.

Tomoyo recorded the whole scene. "I'm going to name this 'Sakura's Victory!'" She squealed in delight.

Sakura and Syaoran sat on a bench at the carrousel. _Well, see the positive point. A least she didn't make me get on one of the horses. _Syaoran relaxed, and he actually enjoyed himself, even if he felt ridiculous. 

__

You would give your life for her but you can't get in the carrousel to make her happy? He asked himself. That was the price of having two lives in one...

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Which one now?" Syaoran asked his three friends. They all thought. 

"The rollercoaster!" Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time. Those two knew each other too well... Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. "Okay..." They said together, very slowly...

"There it is!" Tomoyo pointed to a huge metal and wood roller coaster. It's twists and turns challenging the force of gravity.

Sakura and Syaoran stared in awe. 

"That..." Sakura started.

"...Thing..." Syaoran continued.

""...Is the roller coaster?"" Both said together. When they noticed they were finishing each other's sentences they blushed and looked away. Tomoyo tried to keep in a "Kawaii!!!" Not succeeding, though, and Eriol had a special glint in his eye. Like he was planning something... Syaoran shuddered. He didn't want to be the object of his sinister plans. But by the look of it, he already was.

"What are you waiting? Come on! Lets go!" Eriol said and he grabbed Tomoyo's wrist. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's and Sakura grabbed Syaoran's, who almost fell down in the process. 

Eriol and Tomoyo took the second wagon and made Sakura and Syaoran take the first one. "To be able to videotape you." Tomoyo had said. Sakura could only "Hoe..."

The ride started, first slowly, slowly till they got to the top of the first hill. Sakura watched with fear. The thing didn't seem to have a bottom. And like a bullet, they started to descend. 

"AAAHH!!!" Everybody shouted. Syaoran laughed every time Sakura hid her face behind her hands, while he let go of the handle and felt how he seemed to be flying. That was at first, but then, Sakura lost the fear and let go, too. She laughed with him as they bounced around in the wagon.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura and Syaoran looked at her sharply, alarmed. "What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, to what Eriol responded very calmly: "She ran out of tape." He said simply. 

"That's all?" Syaoran asked incredulously. Eriol shot a warning look at him, but it was too late...

"That's all!? I ran out of tape Li Syaoran, And all you say is 'that's all'?" Tomoyo said angrily. It surprised both, Sakura and Syaoran.

"Er—I'm sorry Tomoyo..." He apologized. Tomoyo suddenly looked happy again. "It doesn't matter Li, I'll get some more tape, come with me, Eriol?" Eriol nodded and followed. They waved good-bye to them and left.

Both turned very shy when they discovered they were now alone. "So... what do you want to do now?" Syaoran asked, looking at the ground. Something caught Sakura's eyes. A bakery. 

"Wait here." She told him. He watched as she left, puzzled.

Sakura came back with a little birthday cake. She giggled at his expression. He was somewhat amazed and grateful. 

"There is no birthday without birthday cake." She told him. "And this one is only for you!" She said cheerfully. Syaoran didn't know what to say. "Really?" He finally choked out. But instead of answering she pushed the cake against his face, getting him all dirty with chocolate. 

"Hey!" He protested. Sakura laughed openly, while some people stopped to look at the chocolate cake-faced boy.

He licked his lips and tasted it. "It's chocolate" He said happily. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, your favorite."

"You are my favorite..." He whispered, but Sakura didn't hear him.

"You need a bathroom." She told him as she passed a finger over his cheekbone almost tenderly and licked the chocolate in it. He smiled. He still had the rest of the cake in his hand. An idea popped up in his mind. He caught her and pushed the rest of the cake against her face. She let go a muffled cry of protest. 

When he was done laughing at her, he said. "You need one too." 

As a response, she stuck her tongue out at him.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura and Syaoran had the faintest idea that they have been left alone on purpose, for nor Eriol nor Tomoyo came back. They should have known...

Night had come all too quickly for the two Card Captors, and soon, it was time for the park to close. The night was getting chilly and Sakura's shirt was too thin for the cold night, Syaoran noticed. He saw her shudder and hug herself to get more heat. Syaoran wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Sakura was surprised, and for a moment she had a blank expression. But then, when the shock was gone, she smiled a thanks up at him. 

"I had the best Birthday of my life. Thank You." He said sincerely and smiled tenderly down at her. The smile that made her melt in his hands. "But it's not done yet." She said, while she snuggled closer. "I still don't give you your present." Syaoran looked surprised. "Wasn't this day the present?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, that was Eriol's and Tomoyo's present."

There was a moment of silence, then Sakura said: "I'll give you mine at your apartment." The sorcerer nodded. 

-*-*-*-*-

"Okay? Are you ready?" Sakura asked eagerly. Syaoran nodded. The sorceress took off his blindfold, and in front of him was the most amazing sword in the whole world. The warrior only could stare in awe. The blade reflected the moonlight perfectly, it's jewels glimmered and sparkled. It actually had only two gems. An emerald in the middle of the handle and an amber just where the handle ended, toping it. It was longer than his Clow Sword and sharper too. Syaoran didn't dare to touch it, fearing to make a sacrilege if he touched it.

"Kero helped me make it." Sakura explained. "It took me almost a month, but I made it." She said, happy of his reaction. "It was Kero's idea to place the emerald and the amber. He said it helps to bring the power out. You like it?" 

Syaoran was out of words. This was the most amazing weapon he had ever seen.

"Can... can I try it?" He asked, not looking at her, still lost in the beauty of the sword.

Sakura giggled. "Of course, silly. It's yours" She smiled at him. He looked like a little kid with a new toy.

Syaoran grabbed the sword by the handle and felt it's power. He felt like the sword was made just for him, and it certainly was. Sakura had made it thinking in him, that was why it felt like only he could use it.

"Wow!" He breathed. Sakura giggled some more. 

"How do I transform it into it's false form?" Syaoran asked. Sakura stopped giggling and got near him, he placed the sword in it's stealth. When Sakura was near enough she placed her hands on his neck and took the pendant away. Syaoran closed his eyes tight.

"Kero told me it's easy. You just have to touch both and concentrate to make it get inside the pendant." Sakura put the pendant in his hand and closed it in a fist. "Okay, lets try it." Syaoran sat down in the floor, with the hand with the black onyx pendant closed tight in a fist and the sword at his side. Syaoran concentrated on both items. Sakura saw how the sword transformed into energy and went through Syaoran's body and ended on his right hand, disappearing on his fist.

After the excitement was gone and Syaoran had showed Sakura how he appeared and disappeared his sword like fifteen times, he decided to ask.

"Want some dinner?" He asked her. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, what do you want?" He asked while they entered the kitchen. Syaoran grabbed a spatula and prepared to make whatever she wanted.

"No, I cook." Sakura said.

Syaoran looked at her strangely. "You cooked breakfast, it's my turn to make dinner." 

"But it's your birthday! I cook!" She said stubbornly and took away the spatula from his hand.

"Hey!" He protested and tried to take the spatula back, but she put it far from his reach.

Syaoran looked at her with a coy smirk. "You better give me that spatula back Ms. Kinomoto or else..." He started.

"Or else what Mr. Li?" She asked waving the spatula in front of his nose.

"Tickle attack!" He threatened with a grin.

"Only if you can catch me!" and she made a ran for it. Syaoran was at her heels, trying to reach for her, but she was fast. Sakura ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, from the living room to his room, but once inside his room, Syaoran had her against the wall.

Sakura stopped, panting with the wall at her back and Syaoran just a few paces in front of her.

"Now I got you." He said slowly, panting slightly.

"I don't think so." She did a somersault and landed behind him. Syaoran only had enough time to react and ran after her to the living room. She was giggling and laughing. 

Finally, Syaoran caught her when she passed the couch, she still had the spatula in her hand. Syaoran pinned her to the ground with her hands above her head. They both were panting hard by now.

"You give up?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head cutely. "Never!" She responded. 

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." He whispered while he tickled her sides. Sakura laughed hard, but when Syaoran asked again if she gave up, she still shook her head. The tickle attack continued. Soon enough Sakura was breathless, while she tried to get away from his grip.

"Okay! Hahahaha! Okay! Hahaha! You cook!" Sakura said between one laugh and another. Syaoran took the spatula from her hand and walked toward the kitchen, leaving a panting Sakura in his living room floor.

"So... what do you want?" He asked from the kitchen, doing as if nothing had happened.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran and Sakura were walking to Sakura's house. They were both silent, only walking, looking ahead of them. That's when they reached Sakura's house. They stopped in front of the doorway. 

"Thank You. This was the best birthday of my life." Syaoran smiled down at her. She melted. 

"No. Thank you." She replied. "You are always there for me."

"We will have to do this some other time." He offered. She smiled coyly at him.

"You bet." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." She whispered in his ear. Both felt warm chills course through their bodies. Sakura turned around, and slowly, very slowly, she got inside her house, without ever looking back.

Syaoran stood there, completely dumbfounded. Feeling blessed beyond limit. A slow grin appeared on his lips, as the events of the last minute replayed again and again in his mind. He was frozen for a moment more, but finally, he turned around slowly and even more slowly he began walking to his house. The tingling sensation in his cheek still present. He still couldn't believe her lips had touched him.

He looked without looking, while millions of pleasant thoughts crossed his brain.

__

That was the best birthday present...

Fin.

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

That's it. Hope you liked it. If you did, then review. If you didn't, well, review too and tell my why! I'll do my best in the next one. Also, read my other fic: "Elements" It's good. I swear you won't regret it. And review it too, because if you don't, I'll post no more chapters! =P If you liked this one you will love "Elements"!

Thank you for your time!


End file.
